Interrennen
by A Wierd Person
Summary: Note: title is German for inter-race. So yeah. First movie story! Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps. I ship them. SOOOO MUCH. It makes sense. Don't judge me. So yeah. This story is rated m just in case.
1. Prologue

(A/N) So yeah. Zootopia story! I ship these two SOOOOO hard... Most likely, there will be a max of like one lemon in the entire story. This will be a story I'll do until I find an appropriate place to end it. Anyways, ENJOY! Also, I'm not slowing down flash's speech. You feel free to do that.

Nick Wilde POV

I watched as the window of the car rolled down, and my jaw dropped when I saw Flash grinning at me sheepishly. Judy appeared to be even more surprised than I was, but that was no surprise.

"Flash, flash, hundred yard dash!" I exclaimed, leaning on the windowsill.

"Niiiiiiiccckk. Buddy. How're you doing? Good, I hope?" He said, putting on a calm look. I dropped my smile, and frowned. Judy got ahold of herself, and continued.

"Sir, you were going fifty miles over the speed limit. Do you know what that means?" She said, writing viciously into her small notebook.

"I'm sure we can drop the whole professional act, right? After all, we are-" Judy interrupted him.

"Friends? No. No we're not. So I'll keep the professional tone, thank you very much."


	2. Chapter 1 - Red

**(A/N)** **So yeah. A very helpful person in the reviews, who I unfortunately could not respond to directly because they were not using an account, said that I should extend the length of chapters. I will be doing this, and the only reasons the last one was so short were because it was a prologue. I had to look up _nypd police codes_ for this chapter. Be proud of me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Nick Wilde POV**

I watched Judy's display in awe, before snapping my attention back to Flash, who was looking at me nervously while reaching for his keys. I made a noise of alarm, and Judy sprung into action, grabbing him by the arm and flinging the door open.

"That's what I thought. Out of the car, arms against the side," she said flatly, pulling out her pair of handcuffs. Flash, a look of panic on his face, slowly exited the car but then dashed down the road as fast as he could, which was surprisingly quickly considering he's a sloth. Apparently they can be fast when they need to be.

 **Judy Hopps POV**

I cursed under my breath, and dashed after him, trying to keep up.

"This is officer Judy Hopps, requesting a 10-13 U on main street, precinct 1. One person, resisting arrest," I spoke into my radio, turning a corner.

"10-4. 2 units being sent to your location." Fangmeyer replied. I sighed in relief, and as I was catching up to Flash, two patrol cars cut him off. He stopped in his tracks, looking back and forth. He was entirely surrounded, and realized this as he slowly raised his hands in defeat.

 **Nick Wilde POV**

I turned the corner, chasing after Judy. _Dammit, she's too damn fast._ I finally caught up right as flash was being led into a car in cuffs.

"Hey, carrots," I said, grinning as I came to a stop. She turned to me, smiling back.

"Hey, slick. I thought I told you to stop calling me carrots?" She said, her foot thumping against the ground in slight annoyance. I smirked, as I walked closer.

"Yes you did, fluff butt."

"On second thought, carrots works." She said, glaring at me. I grinned wide, and then stuck my paws into my pockets, shrugging. I kept going forward until I was in front of her.

"Ice cream? My treat," I offered, trying to sound nonchalant. On the inside though, my brain was having an all-out nuclear war with itself about whether she would accept. I may have had a crush on her.

Just maybe.

"Sure, why not? I could go for ice cream."

...

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_

 _Okay, calm down Nick. Remember._

 _Don't let them see that they get to you._

 _Besides, it doesn't mean anything to her. It's just ice cream._

 _With Judy._

 _Your crush._

"Alright, cool." I said, trying to cover my embarrassment and excitement with the horrendous pun. Judy face-pawed, sighing.

"Make a pun like that again and I'm arresting you for verbal abuse." I laughed, nodding as I saluted her with two fingers.

"Gotta go, carrots. Reports to do, paperwork to run, ice cream to buy. I'll see you in about an hour." I said, walking away.

"Hey! Get your fluffy tail behind back here, slick Nick!" She shouted after me. I turned back, confused, only to have something collide with my chest at about a bazillion miles an hour. Judy sighed, hugging me as I blushed. Thank God for my red fur. "See you later, partner." I nodded, not opening my mouth for fear of revealing how I felt.


End file.
